


Choices we make

by sandorara



Series: The Dumpling Chronicles [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Sex, Eventual triangle, G'yozah has TWO HANDS, I'm going there, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Misunderstandings, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Polyamory, Pushing myself deeper into the niche corner, Relationship(s), Self-Indulgent, Suffering, TAGS WILL BE ADDED OK, Threesome - M/M/M, What's better than two cat men? Three cat men, X'rhun Tia's isekai adventure, Yes it Is, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara
Summary: Sometimes the right choice may be not to choose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I sure wonder what third relationship tag may be added soon----
> 
> Yeah, I walked myself into this one and there was no way out so I embraced my fate. This is for myself and for the people who over the last few weeks have asked me 'when the threesome is coming'. Now is when. 
> 
> The Mature rating is from the next chapter onwards most likely.
> 
> (If you didn't read the pre Exarch bits in this series before, now may be the time ;>)

The stars were bright in the sky and the sea breeze cool as X’rhun walked down the steps of Mist. No lights were on in G’yozah’s and T’oast’s house, but he was not surprised. The linkshell signal had gone nowhere, after all.

The door unlocked easily, as always, and he turned on the lights as he stepped inside and looked around. Everything was the same as usual here as well. A half empty tea mug sat on the dining table, signalling that someone had been home, even just for a moment.

But, it had probably not been G’yozah. X’rhun sighed as he looked at the letter on the ledge, exactly where he’d left it. Untouched.

When had he left it there? A fortnight or so ago? Longer? He often lost track of time himself, on his pilgrimage, so what right did he really have to feel disappointed at G’yozah’s long absence? He reached out, and stroked a gloved finger over the top edge of the envelope, eyes trailing G’yozah’s name in his own handwriting. No, he didn’t really have a right.

Not when he himself only contacted when he could use a hand. Their recent adventure in Ala Mhigo had been brief, to say the least, but X’rhun could still almost feel the way G’yozah had melted into his arms, the moment Arya had turned her back. As if she hadn’t known for years. The way G’yozah’s hand had rested on the small of his back as they’d carefully placed all the weapons of his lost comrades were they belonged. The way he’d grinned when X’rhun had complimented his progress as a red mage, so clearly stronger than X’rhun himself now.

And the way G’yozah’s body had felt against his afterwards, as they’d tangled together in their mutual inn room. Just like always. Though this time, G’yozah had voiced a question.

X’rhun was not a jealous person. He had no right to be, G’yozah was not his to own. And like he had said then, so he still fully believed.

There was far more love inside G’yozah than he could ever hope to occupy by himself. He still fully believed that. He simply wondered, if he should have taken a little more for himself when he still had the chance. A small twinge of regret, wishing that he’d been more present, seen the younger man more.

He’d struggled so with letting himself be happy, but even overcoming that, his path had so often kept him away. As had G’yozah’s. Yet they’d always found each other as their paths crossed, meeting, loving in the most curious of locations over the years. X’rhun didn’t doubt that G’yozah would return to him this time as well, no, he would.

But knowing that did not stop the gnawing loneliness inside him.

He shook himself out of his thoughts with a sigh, making his way further into the house. It was late, and he would need to stay somewhere. Though he rarely did, G’yozah had always told him to treat this house as a home.

And just then, he found comfort in burying his face in G’yozah’s pillow.

***

The sound of familiar steps on the grass made G’raha lift his gaze from the book in his lap to look up at G’yozah. He found his lips instantly formed into a smile, warmth spreading inside him at the sight of the man. It had been a few days now, well, exactly 8 days, G’raha had counted, since G’yozah had returned to the source.

G’raha had told him to take his time, yet he was back so soon again. It made a small tinge of guilt spark inside him again, guilt for stealing him away to here, for keeping him here. His smile did not falter though, and as G'yozah slouched enough to lean his head on G'raha's shoulder, he let his own rest on top of it, taking a long, deep breath filled with G'yozah's scent.

"Welcome back," he mumbled, closing his book.

"How long was I gone?," G'yozah asked, shifting a little under his head.

"Just eight days. I expected you to stay longer."

"Just eight? Good, that's not too long."

"G'yozah, that's your home."

"I know," he said and sat up, looking G'raha directly in the eyes. "But I worry."

G'raha knew why. It was not long ago, that G'yozah had finally bore witness to the way his body was changing. It had always been a fact, always been right there, mentioned and not denyed. G'yozah took such care to appreciate every side of him, even the crystal. But seeing a spot he'd kissed only days before, suddenly be covered in small, blue scales— That changed it all.

His eyes had darkened and for the first time G'raha had seen him look thoroughly sad. He'd explained what a slow process it was, how it had already taken a century for it to even get to this point, how sometimes there were no changes at all for months, even for years— But while G'yozah had listened, his fingers had kept stroking that same spot, soft over the sensitive skin between the crystallising flakes.

And since then, he'd become so clearly reluctant to stay away.

"I hope you completed all you meant to do, though," he mumbled, lifting his hand to thread his fingers through G'yozah's hair.

"I did. There hasn't really been any changes, Tataru and Krile are still waiting from updates from inside the Empire it seems."

"Did you tell Krile—"

"She told me to tell you to eat your greens."

Laughter bubbled up inside G'raha, unsure what he'd even expected, but G'yozah smiled back at him. And right then, G'raha felt nothing but happiness to have him back on the First.

A quick look to the side, to see if they were still alone, and then he leaned up to steal a quick, chaste kiss. G'yozah grinned into it, and as soon as they withdrew, he turned around to lie down, head resting in G'raha's lap.

Book pushed away to the side, G'raha let his fingers tangle in his hero's hair again, slowly carding through it, feeling it against his still normal hand. G'yozah's body and head were heavy, but it was a welcome weight. His breathing was calm and slow, and occassionlly his ears would twitch.

"Did you see—," G'raha eventually started, but the rest of the question ran dry on his tongue, suddenly unsure if he had the right to know.

"X'rhun?," G'yozah finished for him, and all G'raha could do was nod, even though G'yozah would not see it.

"I didn't. He was otherwise occupied."

G'raha furrowed his brows, watching as G'yozah let out a soft sigh.

"We spoke a little, it was lovely to hear his voice, even over linkpearl."

G'raha's hand balled into a fist on top of G'yozah's head.

"Could you not have gone to see him?"

G'yozah hummed. "He was aiding a family of past refugees travel back to Ala Mhigo. He said there were circumstances that made them need guarding. It would have— I could have helped, yes, but it would have taken days, if not a week, for us to reach anywhere with privacy."

He did not need to clarify why a week was too long. G'raha knew. The guilt was back full force now, twirling inside him as the thoughts that had slowly grown over the last week tugged at his mind again.

That this was never his to begin with.

That G'yozah belonged elsewhere.

That G'yozah was answering his affections out of— obligation. Duty.

He shook his head, forcing the intrusive thoughts away and relaxing his hand again, to gently stroke G'yozah's hair.

"I'm sure he misses you too. You can go back any time when he's ready with that."

_And please stay longer then._

"Yeah," G'yozah mumbled, and then G'raha felt his hand settle over his own, and squeeze gently.

"I'm glad to be back here with you."

Though G'raha nodded and turned his hand to squeeze back, the words felt like a knife through what remained of his heart.

***

”My first sapling!,” a familiar voice called out, even before the small crack of his fairy friend appearing was heard.

”Hello, my king,” he greeted, looking up from his notes with a smile.

They quickly waved their hands in the air in protest. ”Nonono, it is still Feo Ul to my saplings!” They flew closer, and settled right in front of his face. ”I was told you called for this lovely branch, I came with full haste! So happy am I that my first sapling still needs me!”

G’raha laughed softly. ”I expected aiding the Warrior of Darkness would be more than enough on your plate, especially with the addition of your Kingly duties.” Feo Ul visibly pouted.

”I will always find the time for my first precious sapling!”

G’raha smiled, genuinely grateful for the fairy’s companionship over the years.

”If you don’t mind, then I may have a favour to ask?”

Feo Ul nodded in excitement, eager to be busy as always.

"If I have understood correctly, one of the people you communicate with on behalf of G'yozah is called X'rhun, right?"

Feo Ul looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded several times. "Yes! The one my lovely sapling sends letters to!"

"Does he send letters back?"

"It is hard for common saplings to be prepared for my arrival! ...I think he may leave letters somewhere else. Does this sapling wish to contact them?"

G'raha put down his pen, and looked to the side for a moment, thinking about how he wanted to proceed. The Fairy King was flying around him, curious and excitedly anticipating his response. He smiled at them again.

"In a way, yes," he started, pausing for a moment. A deep breath, and then he continued.

"Is there a way you might, deliver a message from me to this X'rhun? Or— Arrange a meeting between him and G'yozah?" Maybe they could ask X'rhun to wait for G'yozah, or get G'yozah to him— To guide them to meet, to give them some time together.

"However works the best within your hectic schedule— Just, please help them see each other."

Feo Ul stared at him for a moment, eyes wide and a small pout on their lips.

And then eventually, they nodded decisively, and pushed their fists together, in a manner he wondered if they'd picked up from G'yozah. But then their small eyebrows furrowed, and a tiny hand landed on his cheek.

"But, my first, will you not be lonely?"

He knew he couldn't hide the sadness in his smile.

"A happy G'yozah makes me happy."

He knew they saw right through him, but they nodded, patted his cheek gently— and disappeared in a blast of sparkles.

Yes, he'd be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually changing the rating up to E because this ended up saucier than originally intended.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the incredible feedback on that first, short chapter, I was legit crying. ;__; <3 Hopefully this isn't too much of a whiplash.

A familiar feeling surrounded him as he rolled over, as if the blanket around him had covered him more nights than he could count, as if the mattress underneath him was used to his weight. Opening an eye, he found that it was more than just feeling, that he was indeed in his own room, in the basement of their Mist house. How was he here? He was so sure he had been in the Crystarium—

”G’yozah,” a familiar voice whispered next to him, and turning his head two beautiful red eyes were staring at him, a smile covering the man’s lips.

G’raha’s hand reached out, and stroked down his cheek, his jaw, his neck, and as G’yozah nuzzled into the touch he forgot to question how the man could even be there.

”G’yozah,” came another whisper, this time behind him, though voice as familiar as the first. G’yozah’s ears twitched, and only as a warm hand settled on his shoulder, only to stroke down his arm, around his waist and then over his chest, did he realise he was not wearing any clothes. The hand he identified as X’rhun’s so easily travelled higher again, and he leaned back, trying to catch a glimpse of him over his shoulder.

It was indeed X’rhun, so close after so long, arm around him. G’yozah felt like he could melt as he leaned into it, head resting back against X’rhun and hand coming up to hold his arm in place. X’rhun’s skin was warm against him, he’d missed that warmth so.

Warm— so was the hand still resting on his neck, now curling behind it and pulling his head forward. Hair tickled his cheek, and then there were lips on his, G'raha's lips— soft and round and gently kissing him. G'raha, here, in his house?

He found himself not questioning it further, instead just answering the kiss eagerly. He felt X'rhun push closer against his back, and as the hand on his chest travelled higher again, X'rhun's lips settled on his shoulder. The soft trail of kisses on his skin sent shivers up his spine, and he purred under all the sudden attention.

A hand stroked over a nipple, thumb pressing down on it just as teeth scraped over his skin, in an instant turning the air in the room so much hotter. G'yozah let out a moan into the kiss, and as G'raha pushed closer as well, the friction made it clear just how affected his body was getting.

And X'rhun's hand travelled lower, straight between his legs to lightly stroke fingers over his so quickly growing hardness, that moan became a gasp. G'raha's teeth scraped over his lip, pulling on it gently, before finally withdrawing from the kiss. G'yozah opened his eyes again then, unsure when he'd closed them, and met the man's _glowing_ gaze.

"G'yozah," he whispered again, voice low, and as he moved to sit up, his crystallised hand travelled down his shoulder, his arm and under his side, the cool touch pulling him along and up into a sitting position. He noticed X'rhun followed, hands sliding down to adjust his legs, pushing him onto his knees and pressing close.

It only now properly dawned on G'yozah, as two pairs of hands travelled across his skin, stroking, scratching, making his head fall back and small pleased noises pass his lips— That somehow, somehow he'd been blessed. That somehow, through whatever miracle, both his objects of affection were _touching him at once_.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the hands touching him. X'rhuns— One hand wrapping around him from behind, teasing his chest, his nipples, the other sliding lower along his side, to his lower back, nails scratching the base of his tail. And G'raha's— They wandered down from his shoulders, passing X'rhun's, palms flat against his chest as he leaned in closer. G'yozah lifted a hand of his own, tangling fingers in G'raha's hair as those lips found his collarbone, trailing kisses downwards.

His body was trembling so quickly, anticipation spreading through it as both men's hands travelled lower, closer to where he was already far too hard, far too quickly. G'raha's lips found the unoccupied nipple, teeth grazing it, and again he gasped. Then X'rhun's voice was right by his ear, voice husky as he whispered G'yozah's name repeatedly. It made him shiver so, made him almost miss the way the man's fingers found their way _under_ his tail, down between his cheeks, fingers ghosting over his opening before sliding further forward, to join G'raha's hand—

G'raha's hand that finally touched him, fingers stroking up along him, making it impossible not to move his hips, not to try and get more.

Then G'raha's teeth let go of his nipple, and cold air hit it as the kisses travelled up to his neck again. More whispers of his name, and his ears twitched as he forced his eyes open, wanting to _see_. G'raha's eyes were bright, pupils dilated, and there was a smile on his lips as he leaned back, cold crystal hand still teasing G'yozah. He wished he could see X'rhun the same way, but the man's hair tickled his skin, his chest was warm and _so present_ against his back and Gods, G'yozah had missed it.

His breathing was ragged and uneven now, but somehow it felt like he wasn't really breathing. Almost like he was underwater, floating in a sea of _X'rhun and G'raha_.

He reached up, over his shoulder, to tangle his fingers in X’rhun’s hair. The man’s lips and teeth were still moving over his shoulder, but just as another shiver went up G’yozah’s spine they were gone. He turned his head to look, to catch a glimpse, but all he could see was G’raha holding out a jar, and X’rhun’s fingers sinking into it. The jar didn’t look like the one he remembered storing in his chest of drawers, nor had G’raha left him enough to find that one. But it was crystal clear in G’yozah’s mind what the jar was for, and he found himself shifting in anticipation, the origins of the jar quickly forgotten.

Just as quickly as it had appeared, the jar seemed to disappear as G’yozah focused on X’rhun’s now wet fingers withdrawing behind his back again. G’raha’s hands were on his cheeks, fingers going into his hair as leaned up and kissed G’yozah hard. It almost stole all his attention, almost, until the sensation of X’rhun’s fingers again making their way down under his tail, into his cleft, the cool familiar feeling of the lubricant making him shudder even before it reached its destination.

”G’yozah,” X’rhun whispered again over his shoulder, as two fingers gently found their way inside him. He hummed into the still ongoing kiss and clung to whatever he could find to hold onto. G'raha's arm, X'rhun's head— The fingers went deeper, slowly, so slowly, stretching him in that way he loved, letting him feel _all of it_. The way it would send tingles all through his body, even to the tip of his tail, as he waited — hoped — for more.

G'raha's hand stroked down his body again, he knew it was G'raha's from how cool it was, cool and hard, but it felt amazing against his hot skin. He loved how that felt too, loved the touch of crystal despite all the worry it came with. Down his side, his hip, pushing him backwards, closer to X'rhun, making fingers move, sink in deeper. He gasped into the kiss again as X'rhun added more fingers. Then G'raha's hand moved again, stroking him, and the gasp became a moan.

So many sensations, from every direction, and he knew this wasn't everything yet, he could see where this was leading, and his body shook in anticipation. So when G'raha again pulled on his lip with his teeth, before withdrawing from the kiss, G'yozah stared after him, hoping to show nothing but hunger on his face. G'raha smiled, and stroked him once more, before his hand travelled lower, in between his legs.

G'yozah gasped, breath then getting caught in his throat, as G'raha's finger joined X'rhun's. He felt some resistance, but there was no pain, it was— The thought, _the thought_, of both of their fingers inside him, at the _same time_ made his entire body shake. One more, and he was so stretched, more stretched than he'd need to be, but it felt incredible. G'raha's mouth was on his chest again, sucking, biting on a nipple, and G'yozah let his head fall backwards again, panting as he rested on X'rhun's shoulder.

Their fingers kept pushing, moving against each other, and G’yozah couldn’t get enough, yet he couldn’t wait for them to be done. He wanted to be filled, _deeper_. He didn’t care who, he wanted either, inside him, as soon as possible. A stray thought of ’both’, passed through his mind, but before anything could follow, both men withdrew their fingers, and G’yozah groaned from the sudden lack of stimulation.

G’raha’s hands around him, down his back, one stroking over the base of his tail, nails scratching the fuzzy fur, before he felt both hands pull at his cheeks, spreading them apart. He could feel X’rhun moving, adjusting, and then an arm settled around his chest just as he felt X’rhun push against him.

Again, he entered so slowly, so slowly, drawing out that powerful feeling of being filled. Letting every small ilm of surface inside him feel the pressure, enjoying every wave of sensation it sent through him. Deeper than their fingers, angled differently— _just right_, like X’rhun belonged inside him. And as he was buried as deep as their position would allow, as G’yozah felt X’rhun’s body against his own, a small sob of pleasure escaped his lips.__

_ _And he could hear X’rhun’s laboured breathing behind him, he could feel his warm breath against the side of his throat. He could hear his own name whispered, like a soft moan. A thrust, another, and then hands were pushing him forward, only for G’raha’s to catch him, guiding down onto all fours. His back arched as the angle of X’rhun inside him changed, making him sink deeper, adding pressure. _ _

_ _G’raha’s hands were stroking his cheeks again, holding his head up. A thumb landed on his lower lip, sliding over it as his mouth hung open, pants and moans falling out one after the other. Then G’raha leaned closer, hips pushed forward, and suddenly G’yozah’s entire focus shifted to him, to his erection barely ilms from G'yozah's face._ _

_ _He straightened his head up and opened his mouth more, welcoming G'raha, _wanting_ him inside. A thumb slid over his lip again, and he took a deep breath, taking in the strong scent of the man, letting it fill him up and mingle with all the pleasure that was already going through him._ _

_ _One breath, and then G’raha was pushing past his lips, hand going into his hair to keep him in place, to control the angle. G’yozah eagerly closed his mouth around him, pushing closer to take all of him in. G’raha shuddered in front of him, and nails quickly cut into his scalp, making him shiver. The moans X’rhun’d thrusting was pulling out of him, the way they made him move, all affected his attention to G’raha. _ _

_ _And as G’raha thrust his hips forward, taking more control of the movements, G’yozah gasped, swallowed around him, and whimpered, hands clinging to the bedsheets underneath him._ _

_ _It was incredible._ _

_ _It took a moment for him to notice the way G’raha was reaching behind himself as his back arched, the way one hand had long since left his hair to be used elsewhere. He wished then, that he could carry himself on one arm, and join G’raha’s fingers as they pushed inside the man from behind, but as his entire body shook under their touch and thrusts, as his knees trembled like jelly, he didn’t try._ _

_ _The noises above him, the way G’raha’s nails dug deeper and his hips shifted constantly became his entire focus then. He imagined G’raha’s fingers pushing inside, thrusting at the same rhythm as X’rhun was thrusting into him. He licked, he sucked, everything he could, to intensify the sensation for G’raha, and when he finally straightened up and pulled out, G’yozah found himself disappointed._ _

_ _Only half-filled._ _

_ _But, it let his focus shift again so entirely, back to X’rhun inside him. The way one of his hands were resting over the base of his tail, thumb digging into his skin. To the noises he was making, as he fucked G'yozah, breaths uneven and ragged between them._ _

_ _He let his head fall down and arched his back, trying to adjust his hips so X'rhun would hit even deeper— and it worked. G'yozah let out a loud moan at the feeling, so distracted he barely reacted as hands landed on his shoulders, again moving him. This time he was pushed backwards, and G'raha's strong hands lifted him up, made him rest against his chest for a moment, until he was straightened up. He shuddered from the position change yet again, and X'rhun's mouth quickly found his neck again, teeth scratching, sinking in, arms wrapping around his chest._ _

_ _Moans became almost a shout, head falling back, and G'raha's crystal hand wrapped around him, cold and wet, _covered in gel_. Just a few strokes, spreading the gel, but he felt the way even such short attention made his body start tensing up. He bit his lip, brows furrowed in concentration, as all the overwhelming sensations went through him. _ _

_ _Only for everything to be put on hold, for his entire universe to _freeze_, when G'raha turned around, got down on all fours and pushed _close.__ _

_ _ _G'yozah could _feel_ him against his groin, right there. He found he couldn't breathe. G'raha's back arched, he lifted his hips higher, and just before G'yozah himself reached down to help, just before his mind was able to make that decision— X'rhun's arm left his chest, hand going down to guide him, hold him in place before _pushing his own hips forward_, forcing G'yozah's forward as well._ _ _

_ _ _Some shuffling, a couple of missed attempts, and then as G'raha pushed back again, G'yozah felt his entrance give way and he gasped loudly as he slowly sank into G'raha. His head was on X'rhun's shoulder again, and the older man's lips were sucking on skin just where his neck met shoulder. X'rhun's hand held him tight, all the way until G'raha had taken him all inside. G'raha's tail tickled his hip bone, only heightening his focus on the feeling of _being inside G'raha while being fucked himself_._ _ _

_ _ _One hand still in X'rhun's hair, he let the other cling to G'raha's hip. He could _feel_ the way G'raha arched under him, how he squeezed his insides— hear his moans as he pushed closer again, as if to make sure there was no further to go._ _ _

_ _ _And then X'rhun started moving again. _ _ _

_ _ _A shout escaped his lips right away, as the waves of pleasure going through him were so intensified by being buried inside G’raha. He made an attempt to move, to follow the rhythm X’rhun was setting behind him, groaning into G’yozah’s shoulder, but he found it hard to control his own movements. His legs were shaking, his entire body was shaking, and as X’rhun pushed him forward a little, to lean more on G’raha, he had to use all his willpower to not simply fall over the man underneath him._ _ _

_ _ _G’raha’s body was shaking too, and as G’yozah forced his eyes open, he could see the way his head was pushed into a pillow, a dark flush covering everything visible, mouth hanging open and rough pants flowing out. And in the midst of that was one so terrifyingly bright, red eye, looking directly over his shoulder, up at G’yozah._ _ _

_ _ _And then, as X’rhun thrust harder, the eye closed and his ears twitched in surprise._ _ _

_ _ _G’yozah couldn’t pull his eyes away. The way everything he felt moved directly on to G’raha, the way every movement he was made to make transferred over, made him thrust into G’raha, made the man react and squeeze his insides was intoxicating. Even as he finally let his eyes fall closed again, to let himself drown in the feeling of both being filled and so fully and buried deep inside— He felt almost _helpless_, like he had no control of the pleasure going through him at all and he _loved it_._ _ _

_ _ _He could only take, and give what he was forced to give, and the way it all made his entire body take part in the pleasure. His toes curled, his tail wrapped around X'rhun's waist, his finger strembled on G'raha's back, his ears twitched at X'rhun's moans and pants— As heat pooled inside him he found himself wondering how he was even going still. It was like he was stuck in a daze of continuous pleasure, and he both wanted it to never end and for that looming powerful orgasm to finally finish building up. _ _ _

_ _ _He let out a sob as X'rhun's thrusts kept hitting just right, even as they grew more irregular. Moaned as G'raha shifted, changing their angle— to be able to touch himself, it seemed. _Whined_ as X'rhun bit down on his shoulder, a sudden stinging pain intensifying _everything_. And cried out as it all came together, finally pushing him over that final edge, that had been hanging just in front of him for what felt like so oddly long. _ _ _

_ _ _It was like falling and flying at the same time, yet he was perfectly grounded, X'rhun's arms closing tightly around him as his back arched away from the man. Kept him in place, kept him from falling over G'raha, G'raha who was tensing his muscles, moving his hips, making the pleasure just keep going._ _ _

_ _ _He wanted to do the same, even in the midst of his orgasm, he wanted to make both X'rhun and G'raha come, he wanted them to feel just as incredibly good as he did, just as— he wanted, _together_— But a strange empty white was suddenly spreading inside his head, almost like the world around him was fading, a white brightness eating him up. The touch he felt fading, the smells, the sounds, all replaced by sparkling light that he was falling into._ _ _

_ _ _Falling, falling—_ _ _

***

X'rhun sat up with a gasp, eyes flying open. The air around him was cold, but he was so hot, so covered in sweat. He could still _feel_ touch, feel G'yozah's body against his. He shivered and took a long, slow breath, taking a moment to orientate himself.

He was in bed, tangled in white bed sheets. Around him was the same inn room in Ala Mhigo he so often stayed in. The same room he'd fallen asleep in probably not much earlier. The same cold stone walls.

He brushed a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, the scene he'd just experienced in his dream returning to his mind right away. And as his mind went through all the images, all he'd seen and felt, his body reminded him of just how hard he was. Shifting, he let out a soft groan and rubbed his face.

It had felt so real, it was like he'd been there just now, in G'yozah's room, buried deep inside G'yozah. arms around him and— It hadn't been only G'yozah. He could so easily recall that burning red gaze, how intense it had been, looking at G'yozah. How both of them had whispered his name, over and over again. How he'd touched G'yozah with a hand that was almost see-through, a shining, glassy blue. Almost like... _Crystal_.

And the way G'yozah had clung to him, how he had melted under his touch, just like under X'rhun's— Could it be? It all fit, with the little X'rhun had heard. But he'd never met the man G'yozah had found in another world. Or who'd found him. He'd never seen him, never had his appearance described to him.

All he knew that there was a man out there, somehow related to the Crystal Tower, who loved G'yozah. Had his subconscious created a version of him? How had he made all of that up? It didn't feel like... That man had felt no less real than G'yozah.

He rubbed his eyes again, exhaustion washing over him like a wave, despite still being extremely turned on. With another sigh he focused on G'yozah, letting his bright, almost orange eyes fill his mind instead. His tan, warm skin, and the sting of his nails against X'rhun's scalp.

How he missed it.

Another long, deep breath, as he slid back down, pulling the sheets around himself before letting his hand travel in between his legs.

Even if it was only a dream, he could let himself feel it. Feel G'yozah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first idea I ever toyed with re: this inevitable threesome was just a crack dream threesome, and that idea stated to grow on me before I finally decided to actually make the thing happen. So, in the end I built it into the actual plot. A little taste of what may come, and a whole bunch of seeds for later awkwardness to bloom. B)
> 
> Also!! Please check out this amazing art by Sorin, they drew G'yozah and the boys ;__;!! Yes I cried  
https://aetherstitch.tumblr.com/post/187671360909/this-art-serves-a-couple-purposes-1-lineart


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After an accidental two week holiday to the land of MDZS I am back on my bullshit. : D

G'raha's head felt like it was bursting open, and it was hard to open his eyes, but he was aware he needed to. His body felt warm, far too warm. Was he... _asleep_? No, he never was, not really, but— Everything around him had felt so real, yet it was obviously nothing but a dream, an illusion.

His forehead in particular ached, as did his neck. As he slowly straightened it out, lifting his head, he realised he'd been resting his face on his desk. For how long? How long had he been—

How long had he been _dreaming of sex with G'yozah and G'yozah's boyfriend_. How had he passed out? And _why_ had he dreamed of... _that_?

He let out a small displeased noise, and finally opened his eyes.

And there, in front of him, seated on top of a small pile of books, was Feo Ul with their legs crossed and a knowing smile on their face. He sighed.

"That was you, wasn't it?"

Their smile only widened, and their wings flapped a few times, almost as if to show off.

"And it wasn't just me, was it?," he continued, dread filling him up inside at the thought, quickly replacing any lingering heat from the dream's events.

"I couldn't let my darling first sapling be lonely now, could I?" They finally said, and winked before suddenly flying up, closer, to pat his forehead softly.

"Was it nice, did it feel _good_~?"

He felt a blush spread across his face instantly and looked away. "That's not— That doesn't matter, that was—" They then poked his nose instead with their tiny finger.

"You enjoyed it! Did it seem like my other darling sapling did? I imagine he would— he was the source for it after all."

The... _source_... "Where is he?," G'raha asked quickly, sitting up straighter, unable to keep the worry from his voice. Feo Ul placed their hands on their waist and shook their head almost in a judging manner.

"No no no, this branch would _never_ hurt a precious sapling! He is safe and sound in his bed."

"In the Pendants?," he asked, just to make sure. A second of worry he was gone, away in the source, out of G'raha's reach rushing over him.

"Yes yes," they confirmed, and then almost snickered. "I suspect that sapling may also be waking up now, maybe both my saplings should be in the Pendants right now?"

G'raha stared at the fairy for a while, that heat again spreading across his face. He'd known them for so long, yet— He knew they were a tease, he knew they were as fairies were. But he hadn't expected _this_.

Another sigh and he shook his head.

"I'll see him later. I need to think."

His mind was overflowing with thoughts and threads to pull on. G'yozah here, G'yozah there, the future, what G'yozah wanted, what G'raha himself wanted, what the man in the dream — X'rhun — wanted... And most of all, how to even _face_ G'yozah without giving away that he had also experienced the dream. This was— _Not what he had hoped for_.

Quietly he lifted his feet up onto the chair and leaned forward against his knees, brows furrowing in concentration.

Then a small hand landed on his cheek again.

"This sapling needs to think of himself!"

He blinked once, twice, and looked at the fairy King again. They grinned back at him, and then disappeared in a pop of sparkles.

Think of himself?

He wasn't sure he remembered how to.

***

The bright and hot afternoon sun warmed G’yozah’s skin and not even the breeze caused by Ra-yu’s speed did much to cool it. Though, he’d felt hot all day, ever since he woke up.

He’d had plans for the day— Leves he’d promised to take care of, a delivery he’d promised to make. People that were waiting on him to help them, like usual, but he’d found it hard to leave bed. Too many things swirled around in his head.

And it wasn’t even anything new, those thoughts had been there, grown inside him and danced around for a good while now, but last night had made them all so much more real.

In a way, he was almost surprised at himself that he hadn’t dreamed of that before. It wasn’t like he’d never experienced a threesome, no, he’d made sure to try a lot when he first started adventuring. And he dreamt of X’rhun frequently. And sometimes of G’raha. Perhaps less because he saw more of him.

But— this dream had been different.

He circled around a few creatures he could see further along, before setting Ra-yu back on track to the Inn at Journey’s Head.

He felt selfish. And he missed X’rhun. He missed him so much, and he knew it was selfish.

And right now on the first there was only one other person besides him that knew X’rhun. And he needed to talk to her.

”Oho, is the world ending again?,” Alisaie said the moment her eyes found him.

”Huh, no?” He stopped and jumped down from Ra-yu next to her, just outside the cliff formation that made up the sanctuary. A pat or two on Ra-yu’s beak, and she was free to roam.

”So what’s made you show up here then?”

G’yozah frowned and looked at her, as another wave of guilt washed over him. Had it really been that long? Was he neglecting everyone for clinging to G’raha? Should he—

”I’m joking, you doofus. It’s good to see you.”

She poked his shoulder and smiled, and his own smile back was real.

”I’ve missed you too, Alisaie.” The poke turned into a punch. ”I never said I missed you!” And so he was laughing, a sense of relief spreading inside him.

”But since you’re here, you might as well help me out.”

”Anything for you, my dear.” Another punch. More laughs.

The work that needed to be done was nothing special, just some average hunting. Nothing beyond what G’yozah assumed Alisaie handled every day, or at least every other. But working together was certainly more efficient and… he enjoyed it. Fighting together with her. They worked well together, and it was _fun_ to see how differently they used what X'rhun had taught them. And how both their styles were so different to how X'rhun himself fought. _X'rhun_.

Working together like this it only took them a couple of hours to hunt down what G'yozah assumed could have easily been a whole days work. The sun hadn't even started setting yet when they carried the carefully harvested meat and hides back to the sanctuary. And once there, they'd be done, he guessed. They'd have the time to talk.

If his feet started dragging more along the sandy ground, if unpacking their findings from Ra-yu's saddle bags took longer than it really should have... It wasn't conscious. But he did feel the wriggling sensation of doubt and worry spreading inside him the closer to done they were. And when Alisaie's voice finally said a steady and strong "there we go, all done for the day,'' his entire stomach twirled around.

She led him outside again, and he followed, making his ears perk up several times as he noticed he'd unconsciously let them droop. No wonder so many found him so easy to read. And once they'd sat down on a cliff, not far up the rock formation, his thoughts were confirmed.

"So what is it you're thinking so hard about?"

He let out a long sigh, and then decided to simply start with the basics.

”I miss X’rhun.”

”Go see him then? Not like he wouldn’t want to see you.”

”I— I’ve tried. I mean, I did see him once, since… But it’s tricky, I don’t want to be away from here for too long.”

Alisaie raised an eyebrow. ”Why not?”

”You’re all stuck here and with time being all weird and— G’rah— I mean the Exarch, here too…”

”I know his name.”

G’yozah chuckled nervously at that. ”I guess so, it’s just— with you all it was always Exarch. It feels funny to—”

”This is about you having two boyfriends, isn’t it?”

The rest of his sentence got caught in his throat then, and he frowned. The way she said it, so directly, felt like being hit by a goobbue running amok. He hadn’t even realised…

”You know… about,”

”The Exarch? Spare me, G’yozah, the _entire_ Crystarium knows. Did you actually think you were _hiding_ it?”

G’yozah swallowed and scratched his ear nervously.

”No. I wasn’t hiding it. I just… didn’t realise.”

”Sometimes you’re almost as oblivious as my brother. Honestly.”

He looked over at her, almost expecting a judging look, but instead there was a smile on her lips.

”So. Does X’rhun know?”

”He— he does, yeah. I did ask. If— if there was someone out there I needed to love, if that’d be okay.”

”And what did he say?”

”Something about there being more love in me than he can ever take.” Alisaie snorted.

”Sounds just like the old fart.”

G’yozah smiled, warmth spreading inside him just thinking about X’rhun. ”Yeah.”

”So what’s the problem?”

He sighed again, poking the dusty cliff in front of him with a finger.

”I don’t see him and… I feel bad. I worry I’m hurting him— both of them, to be honest…”

”G’yozah. I have a question.”

”Yeah?,” he looked up at her again.

”Why are you talking to me about this, and not, say, your closest friend?”

”You’re one of my closest friends.”

”You know who I mean.” He laughed a little nervously.

”T’oast would just tell me ’talk to them’, nothing else.”

Alisaie laughed then. ”And what did you expect me to say?”

G’yozah scratched one ear again, looking a little sheepish. “I don’t know— I was hoping…”

“That I would beat around the bush? G’yozah, I thought you knew me better than that.”

He sighed.

“You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

He felt her hand on his head, ruffling his hair.  
“You’re the strongest person I know, G’yozah. You’ll be fine.”

He smiled. Maybe he could do it— talk to them. He’d try. Eventually.

***

G'yozah's kisses still lingered on his skin, as reminders of both the pleasure and the _guilt_ they sparked in him. Though G'yozah's smile had been as warm as ever, his hands sneaking their way inside G'raha's robes, his words again nothing but genuine appreciation.

No, he still didn't doubt that G'yozah loved him. But he doubted that he was enough.

He watched the way G'yozahs chest moved slowly as he breathed, in deep sleep from a long day of work. His hair was tousled and damp, hanging loose over his shoulder. Sometimes one of his ears would twitch softly, maybe in reaction to something in his dream.

It had been late at night already when G'yozah had wandered into the tower, finding G'raha sit at his desk. He'd been dirty, covered in dust yet shiny from sweat. But none of that had mattered when he'd wrapped his arms around G'raha's neck, rested his chin on his shoulder, taken a long, deep breath through his nose, as if wishing to inhale G'raha.

"I'm beat," he'd mumbled, fingers curling inside the edge of G'raha's hood. "The Crystalline Mean sure has demands."

"Are they overworking you?," he'd asked, putting down his pen and bringing a hand up to rest on G'yozah's arm."

"No... I wanted a distraction. I didn't expect it to mean searching for signs of poop from potential giant creatures."

G'raha laughed. "I hear Qeshi-Rae still hasn't given up on the Samiel then?" He'd felt G'yozah shake his head, and his hair had tickled G'raha's cheek. And then they'd stayed there for a moment, in silence, G'yozah's arms heavy around him.

And a long, warm bath later, he had joined G'yozah on the bed, crafted by the same Crystalline Mean. Kisses, touches, sounds of need and want, and most of all, his own name whispered again and again, so softly from G'yozah's lips.

One of G'yozah's arms was resting on G'raha's waist even now, and G'raha couldn't bring himself to leave him there and return to work. Not when his skin still tingled under that hand, not when G'yozah's eyelashes sometimes fluttered so lightly, not when he looked so at peace.

Yet the sudden stab of heartache, as G'yozah's fingers curled around his side and a soft whisper of a name that wasn't his passed his lips, was familiar. And so, he didn't pull away even as G'yozah nuzzled closer, burying his face in the crook of G'raha's neck. No, instead he stroked the man's hair softly, even as the whisper was repeated.

"Rhun,"

"He misses you too," G'raha found himself whispering, fingers sliding down to curl around G'yozah's necklace.

He didn't doubt that either. How could one not miss G'yozah?

Soft breaths, brows furrowed, eyes focused on a spot in the distance, G'raha wasn't sure how much time passed as thoughts whirled inside his head. Round and round, thoughts of possibilities, of ways to fix this, of sending G'yozah back, of adjusting timelines of— Maybe if there had been windows, he could have known the sun was already rising, but none other than aetherial light shone inside his chamber. But G'yozah was still asleep.

Another long look at G'yozah, and then he scraped his teeth over his lower lip and sighed. No. He had decided.

As quietly and carefully as he could, he unclasped G'yozah's necklace before untangling himself from the man and sliding out of the bed.

And then, once the door behind him was closed, he called out Feo Ul's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What exactly is he gonna do huh? B)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not the time to panic about both his boyfriends being in the same room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update?? Fast update!! Thank you again for all the comments, they're so motivating. ; u ;

_"And no letting go of the necklace!"_

X'rhun didn't know why, but he'd followed the small creature's words almost religiously, wrapping the familiar leather necklace around his hand, feeling the weight of the small gemstone dangle against his wrist. All he knew about them was that they travelled between him and G'yozah. They brought him letters, messages and sometimes small gifts, and brought G'yozah's items from him to that other world. Somehow, he trusted them.

And so, when a searing pain, almost like a very high-pitched noise, filled his head, he followed the rest of their words too.

He didn't fight it.

Clenching his teeth he stepped to the side to lean against the nearest wall. It felt like his head was bursting open, waves of loud noise attacking him from the inside like blades piercing through his skull. He gasped and leaned his forehead on his palms, face scrunching up from the pain. _Don't fight it._

He took long, slow breaths and straightened up, letting his head fall backwards against the wall behind him. Carefully, he pulled off his glove on his right hand, and looked at the necklace wrapped underneath. It was warm against his skin, almost burning, but even so he closed his hand tighter around it.

If he concentrated, it was like there were words in the chaos. A voice, calling out. To him? He wasn't sure, the words were unclear and distant, but the voice pulled on something, as if it was familiar.

Pulling— It was actually like he was being pulled out of his head. Like his mind and thoughts were being dragged along with the sounds in his head. His free hand tried to grasp at the wall behind him, but his gloved fingers kept sliding, not finding grip.

Then finally, he could make out one word.

"Come."

He gasped again, the clearer words making the pain more intense, but before he had time to adjust further, more words kept coming, clearer than ever.

"G'yozah needs you."

He wasn't sure if he shouted, or if he only imagined his own voice adding to the shrieks inside his head. But the loudness grew, grew and grew, and all he could hear in the midst of it was G'yozah's name, over and over again.

And then it felt like the world disappeared. Like he fell backwards into the wall, a cold emptiness surrounding him. When he opened his eyes however, all he saw was colours. Streams of colourful light, twisting and turning, changing shape, all bathed in a sea of sparkles. It all passed by his eyes so quickly, again making it impossible to know whether it was all simply figments of his imagination, or whether it was real.

The pain however, still felt real.

And so did the hit when he landed on his back on what felt like grass covered ground. He took a rushed, but long breath, as if he’d been unable to breathe and his lungs were screaming for air. Fingers grasped at the ground below him, to confirm that it was really there. It was.

And there had been no grass anywhere near him in the Ala Mhigan quarter just moments ago.

His head pounded, pain lingering even though the noise was now gone. He had a feeling about what may have just happened, but he couldn’t be sure. He swallowed once, and then opened his eyes.

Everything around his was purple, a bright, clear purple everywhere. The trees above him, the grass beneath him. And as he sat up slowly, he could see a familiar sight. A Crystal Tower, rising high above what looked like a city. It looked… beautiful. But it definitely wasn’t Mor Dhona.

With a sigh, he pushed himself on to his feet and recovered his hat from where it had landed a yalm away. As he straightened up his back made a cracking noise he chose to ignore. He gave the hat a quick brush off, smoothing out the rumpled feathers as well, before placing it on his head. A quick brush off his uniform as well, and then he started walking.

If the answer to what had just happened laid anywhere, it would be beneath that tower.

_Crystal_.

He quickly found that the creatures of this peculiar place were not so different to any he had met at home. Hostile when aware of you, but most were easy to slide past. Though he was relieved to notice his aether seemed fully preserved, and his techniques still worked.

After a few moments something caught his attention in the direction of the city, and as he finished disposing of yet another leafy creature he kept his rapier out, ready to defend himself.

It was a person, covered in long robes, who was running towards him with a staff on their back. They seemed to have just exited the bridge from the city, and there was no question about their goal.

X’rhun stood idle, rapier ready to defend, but waiting to see what would happen. The person, man, finally stopped only a few steps away, reaching out to lean against a tree and breathing heavily.

”There you are— Thank the Twelve you’re so easy to spot…,” the man spoke, and X’rhun raised an eyebrow. The voice was familiar, as was the red hue of the Miqo’te’s hair.

”You were looking for me?”

The Miqo’te nodded quickly, and then straightened up. ”X’rhun Tia, am I correct?,” he said, as he faced X’rhun, a pair of bright, burning red eyes meeting his and sending chills up his spine.

Those eyes.

This was him, the man in the dream. Who loves G’yozah. Who’d made love to G’yozah with him. So he was real. Even the crystal covering his arm and neck was there.

”Yes, that is my name,” he managed with a steady voice. ”And you are?”

The man let go of the tree and straightened up, breathing finally calming down after the run. ”I am known as the Crystal Exarch, but,” he paused, smiling up at X’rhun. ”You can call me G’raha.”

X’rhun nodded, and finally sheathed his weapon.

”You’re the one who called out to me?”

”Yes, I— I’m sorry for the landing, I really thought I had mastered it this time but… You crashed down all the way out here. My apologies, are you quite alright?”

”Beyond rather disoriented, I am fine.”

”I’m relieved to hear that.” The man smiled again. ”Come, let us return to the Crystarium, that is where I wished to take you.”

X’rhun nodded, assuming he meant the town beneath the tower, and followed the man as he started walking. After only a few steps, the shorter man spoke again.

”G’yozah is out running errands for people again, I am not even sure where to today, but you know how he is, I’m sure. The Warrior of Light. Or— Darkness, as people here like to call him.”

”Warrior of Darkness?,” X’rhun asked, eyes locked to the man walking in front of him.

”Yes, until G’yozah arrived this world had not seen a dark night for a hundred years. He brought the darkness back.”

X’rhun smiled, but a wave of longing welled up inside him. _G’yozah_. So this was where he had been, all this time. This was where G’yozah spent his days now.

They reached the bridge leading across a wide ridge, and this G’raha shared a few words with the guards on one side of the path. Both of them quickly bowed to him, and motioned for them to pass. As they crossed the bridge, he noticed that the shorter man’s pace was slowing down, and adjusted without a word.

Slower steps gave him more time to take in the locations he was seeing. The city they were entering was nothing short of beautiful, dark steel work filled with almost blue glass— or was it crystal? — rising almost like bubbles from the ground. He found that here, the grass was green, though the trees still remained purple.

”Welcome to the Crystarium,” the shorter man, _G’raha_, said as they entered what seemed to be the main aetheryte plaza. Looking around, he found the city spreading out through several gates, people walking to and fro. And the people, they seemed to be a more varied mix of races than he had ever seen at once at home in Eorzea.

”It’s beautiful,” X’rhun said, and G’raha smiled. ”I would offer a tour right now, however I feel a sit-down may be more suitable after your journey here. I'm sure you must have questions.”

X'rhun couldn't deny that, so he nodded, again pulling a smile from the shorter man. "Well then, follow me."

G'raha walked into the large, circular square, only to take a turn to the right. X'rhun noticed how every person they passed was greeting the man in friendly and happy words. "Good day, Exarch!", "Many errands today, Exarch?" and "Is this another friend from your home, Exarch?". X'rhun listened to all of them, making notes of all the small pieces of information about both the place and the man in question. It was clear he was a person of authority, as the title he first introduced himself with implied. And he seemed to be respected, and well liked. And he was not from here.

Suddenly, the man stopped to talk to someone as well. "Would you mind heading to the Crystalline Mean with a message? I'd need them to send G'yozah to the The Wandering Stairs when he returns, but I'm a little occupied myself," he gestured towards X'rhun, and X'rhun nodded in greeting.

"Of course, Exarch, I will head there right away, you can count on me!," The man said almost excitedly, and gave X'rhun a smile, before hurrying off.

"Apologies, sometimes they keep giving G'yozah tasks until late at night, and he never says no, so—"

"It's quite alright."

They continued their walk, crossing what looked to be a bustling market, with plenty of stores lined up along rounded walls. Looking up, he noticed pathways above, between different platforms and balconies under the crystal-like domed ceiling. It seemed everything was circular in this town. This included the open air pub that G'raha led them to, stopping by a table to the side, a little removed from the citizens enjoying the atmosphere and their drinks. G'raha gestured for him to take a seat, before heading off towards the center of the area.

X'rhun did as suggested, feeling that the man may have been right the moment he leaned back against the backrest. His body was aching, and though his mind was riddled with both confusion and curiosity, a moment of rest felt... good.

This G'raha returned within minutes, with two large cups of some frothy drink in his hands. He was passed one, and wrapped his hands around it as the other man sat down across from him. He took the chance to watch him, and now properly noticed the way the crystal seemed to be climbing onto his face, from where it surrounded his neck. And as his eyes slid down the man's arm, he could easily see that it was transparent. He wasn't _covered_ in crystal, he _was_ crystal. Yet the rest of him seemed no less miqo'te than X'rhun himself.

"As I mentioned, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, I will do my best to answer all of them," the man said finally, an almost sheepish smile on his face. X'rhun nodded.

"Am I correct in assuming this is another world?"

"Yes. This is the first shard."

"And this is where G'yozah went, and where he spends time now?"

G'raha sighed. "Yes. I— Summoning him here may have been somewhat unfair but, he saved everyone here."

"You summoned him? Was that what just happened to me as well?"

G'raha nodded. "Again, I apologise for the abrupt summoning, but, like G'yozah you will be able to travel back to the source."

X'rhun felt a weight fall off his shoulders that he hadn't realised he was carrying. Relief. He wasn't... _stuck_ here.

_Why call me here_, was what he wanted to ask, but he kept that thought to himself for the moment. He had an idea, but it didn't feel like a conversation to have in public. Instead, he turned to simpler subjects, to find out more about his surroundings.

"I understand you are the leader of this town? The... Crystarium."

G'raha's eyebrows rose, as if in surprise from the change of topic, and X'rhun shrugged, finally taking a sip from the drink in his hand.

"Yes— I guess, It's more that I built it perhaps."

It was X'rhun's turn to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Ah, the Crystal Tower there is the same one you know from the Source. I used it to create this sanctuary for the people displaced by the flood of light."

X'rhun frowned. "No dark night for a hundred years?"

A soft grin spread over the other man's face.

"I'm older than I look."

***

"Ohhh, thank you G'yozah, that's way more than we asked for!"

G'yozah laughed. "Well, I knew you'd just send me off again later or tomorrow, so, I got some extra."

"Not today no, no," Qeshi-Rae said quickly, shaking her head. "We were told the Exarch needs you in the Wandering Steps!"

"Oh?," G'yozah asked, a little surprised. They usually wouldn't meet until both were done for the day, returning to either his quarters or the tower. "Did he say why?" Qeshi-Rae shook her head. "I'm not the one he talked to anyway, just head over and see for yourself!"

G'yozah lifted an eyebrow, but didn't question further. Having an ale with G'raha didn't exactly sound like a bad idea and he'd already worked more than enough. He'd never been this active with jobs like these back on the Source but, somehow her eon the first he had found it a rewarding pastime. If anything, it gave him an excuse to be here.

He quickly left the Mean and took the Aethernet shard to the markets. For a moment he considered heading to the Pendants first to change, but curiosity took over and his steps led him towards the Wandering Stairs. As he reached the top, Cyella quickly spotted him and guided him in the direction of a table off to the side. There, he quickly saw G'raha sitting together with someone dressed in red. So red, _almost like X'rhun_, he thought for a moment.

"Hey G’raha, what's up? Qeshi-rae told me you needed me here," he said, sliding up next to G'raha and gently poking his head.

”G’yozah— you’re back,”

”Yeah, missed me already?,” he said quickly with a grin, and then another, so familiar, voice interrupted them.

”Yozah.”

And as his head finally turned back to the man in red, to _look_, and then it was like the ground disappeared under him, like all the air around him disappeared, leaving nothing but a desperate clenching feeling inside him.

”...Rhun,” he managed, voice weak. A smile spread on X’rhun’s lips. ”It’s me, Yozah.”

”How?”

Before the man had the chance to respond, G’yozah turned back to G’raha. And so, right away, he could see every single sign of exhaustion on G’raha. How pale his face was, how dull his eyes looked compared to usual, and how tense every muscle in his body seemed.

”You summoned him.”

”I did, yes,” G’raha said, voice quiet and ears sinking low. Like he expected this.

”Why?” He felt frustration well up inside, whirling in his chest. It was all too easy to guess.

”So you could see him.” _There it was_.

”Raha— that’s not— you…”

G’yozah shook his head quickly, shaking away all the thoughts of why and what now, and grabbed G’raha’s hand, holding it tight.

”That doesn’t matter. G’raha, why are you out here, you need to be in the tower.”

”I’m alright, G’yozah, don’t worry about me. We’re inside the Crystarium.” G’raha smiled, and G’yozah frowned again.

”You’re shaking.”

G’raha’s eyes widened and then he looked down without responding.

”Come on,” G’yozah continued, pulling on G’raha’s hand in an attempt to tell him to get up. Looking back at X’rhun again, he continued. ”We need to get him to the tower back there, we can… Let’s talk there?”

X’rhun nodded and got up.

When G’raha did the same, however, it quickly became clear just how much energy he had used, as he swayed on his feet. G’yozah let out a sigh again, and wrapped an arm around G’raha’s waist to steady and support him. ”Follow me.”

Another nod, and X’rhun followed behind him as they slowly down the stairs and then out towards the Dossal Gate. G’raha tried protesting once more, but after a soft ’please’ from G’yozah, he stopped. Before long they had made it to the massive gates, and G’yozah could see X’rhun admiring the surroundings next to him as they stepped up to the guard.

”It’s more beautiful on the inside,” he said, before nodding to the guard, who quickly opened the gate for them, asking about the Exarch’s health.

”I’m alright, I just need a little rest,” G’raha was quick to respond, but G’yozah saw his chance.

”Actually, would you mind sending someone to get some of that syrup from the Spyragicks?” The guard nodded furiously and G’raha pouted as they walked inside. ”You’re becoming more and more like Lyna.”

”Maybe you should ask yourself why people who care about you become that way?”

G’raha let out a dramatic sigh, before nearly stumbling over his own feet. X’rhun was quick to catch his other arm and help him straighten up. ”Careful,” he said, and sent a concerned but questioning look towards G’yozah.

He’d explain. He’d answer questions. Soon. As soon as G’raha was lying down on the bed inside. Then they could talk.

X’rhun didn’t let go of G’raha even after he regained his balance, but helped G’yozah lead him inside, past the Ocular and into his private chambers. G’yozah chose to ignore the uncomfortable feeling making itself known inside him, as his eyes passed over the pile of obviously his clothes hanging over a chair next to the bed. He pushed those thoughts away in his mind, somewhere with all the other things that could be dealt with later.

This was not the time to panic about both his boyfriends being in the same room.

Once they finally sat G’raha down on the edge of the bed, his staff resting against the wall, G’yozah kneeled down in front of him and carefully unbuckled his sandals. He noticed X’rhun stepping away, back towards the wall, but kept his focus on G’raha.

“Lie down, please,” he mumbled, and G’raha nodded, doing as he was told without a word. G’yozah got back up from his knees and sat down next to him, one hand resting on G’raha’s.

“You’re such an idiot,” he mumbled, voice soft.

“He was a lot easier to bring here than you were.” A shaky laugh escaped G’raha’s lips, but exhaustion was clear in his voice.

“Does that even matter when it drained you like this anyway? Did…” He paused, hesitating whether to voice the next few words or not for a moment. But eventually, he decided to. “Did it spread?”

G’raha’s hand wandered up to his left shoulder, fingers curling around the fabric of his robe. “Just a little.” G’yozah’s breath caught in his throat, even though he had expected the answer and those worms wriggling inside him, that kept him from returning to the source, kept him here, watching G’raha, keeping track of his skin, made themselves known at full force.

“I thought we were past the stupid self sacrificial acts already,” he whispered, throat dry.

“I just want you to be… happy,” G’raha whispered back, words getting slower and quieter towards the end. Looking up, G’yozah noticed G’raha’s eyes drifting closed, finally about to pass out. _Good_.

A soft squeeze of his hand, and G’yozah whispered “I know.”

He sat there, gently stroking G’rahas hand for a few more minutes, though he was already sure the man was unconscious.

“Is he asleep?,” X’rhun’s voice came eventually, and G’yozah turned to face him. He was leaning against the wall a few yalms away, a deeper frown than usual on his face.

“Not asleep,” G’yozah answered. “He… doesn’t sleep. But he needs to be in here to regain energy, he’s— Part of the tower.”

“Part of…?”

“It’s a long story,” G’yozah started, getting up from the bed and walking towards the man. “I’ll tell you later. For now, just...” And so he stepped so close and wrapped his arms around X’rhun’s neck, head resting on his shoulder and taking deep breaths through his nose to take in the man’s scent. He felt X’rhun’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. X’rhun’s breath by his ear, his voice softly mumbling G’yozah’s name.

Several minutes passed, just like that, simply existing in X’rhun’s arms. “Gods, I’ve missed you,” he whispered then, and he could feel X’rhun smile. He could imagine the way the corners of his eyes crinkled as he did so, without even seeing it.

“I’ve missed you too, Yozah.”

“I’m sorry for— This entire thing.”

“There is nothing to apologise for. I suspect I subconsciously knew what was happening, but I let it happen. I did exactly as the small orange creature told me to, almost desperately.”

“Small orange…” G’yozah straightened up to look at X’rhun. “Was Feo Ul in on this?”

X’rhun nodded. “They came to me… Yesterday, I suppose. With…” His arms left G’yozah’s back then, and G’yozah missed the warmth instantly. Instead, he pulled off one of his gloves, to reveal a leather necklace, tightly wrapped around his palm.

“They told me to hold on to this, no matter what.”

“My—,” G’yozah started, eyebrows furrowing together as he instinctively touched his neck, feeling for a necklace but finding none. “He took it… And used it as a beacon.” The words were mumbled, mostly for himself, as the pieces started falling into place. As it became clear just how G’raha had pulled off this stunt.

X’rhun’s glove fell to the floor, and G’yozah watched him slowly unwrap the necklace from his hand. Once loose, he reached up and wrapped it back around G’yozah’s neck, adjusting him a little to be able to clasp it closed behind his head.

“There, I brought it back where it belongs.” G’yozah couldn’t help but smile.

He reached up just the ilm needed to press their lips together. Softly, carefully, feeling the warmth of X’rhun’s lips against his own. Feeling like he could melt any minute. Short and chaste, and then he buried his head in X’rhun’s neck again, arms clinging to his shoulders.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he whispered, and X’rhun’s arms wrapped tightly around him again. Holding him so close, soft words whispered into his ears.

“I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c It's happening. IT'S HAPPENING.
> 
> This was actually the bit I've looked the most forward to writing I think. The first meetings etc. I hope y'all enjoyed reading it too! I still can't believe so many here care about this bless you all for enjoying my self-indulgent bullshit with me, I am genuinely grateful. ;__;


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeeeees I know this took a literal eternity and for that I am sorry ;__;
> 
> Time to get X'rhun up to speed and settled in!

"It's through here... that we can go back," G'yozah mumbled, reaching out and pushing his fingers just slightly inside the crystal window. There was no resistance, just the tingling feeling of the edge of dimensions, of worlds, against his fingertips. "It connects to the base of the tower in our Mor Dhona."

He withdrew his hand and turned to smile at X'rhun, who was just behind him. "It feels weird though."

"Are the towers connected?," X'rhun asked, reaching out himself, to feel the surface of the window, fingers sinking into it before he quickly pulled back.

"It’s the same tower. But from our future. Or well, maybe not anymore." X’rhun raised an eyebrow and G’yozah grinned. Before explaining any further, he sat down on the low stairs leading up to the scrying mirror. He stretched out his legs and patted next to him, X'rhun following suit immediately. The perfect opportunity to turn to the side and lean against him. The press of rough uniform fabric and metal decorations against his back was familiar and comforting, and he took a long, slow breath before continuing. He wasn't even sure where to begin, but he'd make do.

"I think it was around the time we first met, a little after maybe —for years or so ago?— that I ended up helping a research expedition into the Crystal Tower. I still don't get why they wanted me there," he said with a laugh, "but Cid put in his good word and you know, I just went along like I do. Turned out the scholar of Allagan history they had hired was someone I'd met once or twice as a small child, but I'd been way too young to understand where he went when he disappeared."

He shifted again, turning back a little so he could nuzzle X'rhun's shoulder instead.

"He was there to find out about his eye. Only one was bright red then, but that had been enough for our tribe to be scared of him."

X'rhun's arm snaked around him, and he greedily grabbed it pulling it tighter around himself.

"That entire expedition turned out to be a wild ride and in the end it was clear that the tower had to be sealed again, it was too dangerous. G'raha he— he changed during it. And in the end, he took it upon himself to seal the tower from the inside, to sleep there and wait for a time it can be opened." X'rhun hummed behind him.

"So in our time..."

"Yup, he's in there."

"I never heard of these events..." G'yozah smiled softly.

"It's not like I've meant to hide anything, so much stuff happens and officially this was better kept quiet. I also— we didn't know each other that well back then. Yet."

"I am not blaming you."

"I know." He laughed.

"When did it open, then?"

"200 years into our future, the future Ironworks managed to pry it open and wake him up. And then they figured out a way to send the tower to where its power would be needed to stop the calamity that would've happened two years from now, to stop my death." X'rhun's hand tensed, G'yozah chuckled.

"That's all done, don't worry. I won’t die."

He could say the words, but X’rhun’s arms pulling him closer, his head landing on G’yozah’s shoulder, his deep inhale, told him enough. He stayed quiet for a moment, hands holding onto X’rhun’s arms. He knew what it was like, having to consider the possibility of a world without the other.

After a few minutes had passed, he continued again.

"Turned out travel through the rift isn’t very precise and G’raha arrived here more than a century ago. He merged with the tower to survive— to be able to reach me at the right time. That’s why he’s—"

"Turning to crystal," X’rhun finished for him. G’yozah shivered.

"Yeah." X’rhun straightened up a little, the weight of his head leaving G’yozah’s shoulder, but his arms stayed. "He was trying to hide his identity from me, because his plan was to be complete with… his own death. Instead of mine. I guess he wanted it to… hurt less? He pretended to never have heard of a ‘G’raha Tia’. But he also kept giving it away, like he did want me to know."

He laughed softly.

"But he didn’t get to finish that plan. So, what we’re doing over on this side these days is trying to figure out how to get the Scions back home. He was counting on his death undoing the magic, but that’s out of the question so they’re stuck."

"They aren’t able to use this portal?"

G’yozah shook his head. "No, they were never meant to come here, but my fighting the summoning not knowing what it was kept fucking it up. Their real bodies are back home." X’rhun hummed.

G’yozah turned a little again, enough to be able to bury himself in X’rhun’s neck, the layers of collar pressing against his face. "I’m glad you’re here." He felt a soft kiss against his head.

"You should thank him."

"I will."

***

His chamber was empty when G'raha slowly opened his eyes. His body ached again, but he could feel that some energy had returned. G'yozah had been right, he guessed. He let out a quiet chuckle, and sat up.

His staff was leaning against the wall, right next to two rapiers. And next to them, the door to his chambers was left ajar.

_They were still in the tower, then._.

His eyes stopped on the bottle on his desk next, a long sigh forcing its way up his chest. The syrup. He stared at it for a moment, willing it to disappear, or drink itself, but it did none of those things. No, it remained right there on his desk, mocking him.

One more sigh, and he got up. He reached out to take the bottle, opened it and downed it all in one go, face scrunching up as the terrible flavour spread through his mouth. It never got any better, but he knew it worked. And… he didn’t want to disappoint G’yozah. Or Lyna, who he knew would be just as upset.

So he swallowed the last drips, and returned the now empty bottle to his desk before slowly exiting his room.

And there, next to the crystal window, sat G’yozah and X’rhun, so close they were almost one being.

G’raha smiled.

"I’m… awake," he said, to alert them of his presence. G’yozah sat up straighter and look at him right away, eyes wide.

"How do you feel?," he asked, getting up and hurrying closer, and the urgency of his movement made G’raha’s heart ache.

"Much better. You were right, I should have returned to the tower sooner." He smiled as G’yozah’s face changed into a look that said nothing but ’I told you so’.

"Lyna came by, she was of course worried but I told her I wouldn’t leave, so she returned to work. And the guard— Did you see the syrup?"

G’raha smiled. "Yes, I drank it."

Surprise, then relief, covered G’yozah’s face and a small stab of guilt hit G’raha’s stomach. He was so genuinely worried, he cared so much— And it was holding him back.

He turned to face X’rhun, who was now standing again as well, and spoke:

"I assume G’yozah has told you about the window behind you? You’re welcome to travel through here at anytime, this tower is yours to access as much as it it G’yozah’s. I—"

He paused, clenched his fists for a second, and smiled sheepishly.

"Again, I’m sorry for bringing you here without your consent, but I hope you will enjoy the time you may spend here and…" His smile widened, more genuine now. "I hope you two can get some proper  
time together now."

G’yozah lifted an eyebrow then. "You say that as if you’re planning to not spend any time with us. Aren’t you the host here?" G’raha didn’t miss G’yozah’s playful smirk, but he chose to ignore it.

"I have my duties, you know that and— really, G’yozah. You haven’t seen him for so long. I’ll— rest some more and work from here while you show him around?" Another smile. "I’ll be here, you know that. Enjoy yourself."

G’yozah stared at him, and it felt like he was looking for something, looking deep inside him, through him even— and G’raha wasn’t sure what he’d find. But eventually, he smiled too, maybe happy with what he’d seen.

"Okay. Keep your word," he said and leaned in. Soft lips landed on the tip of his nose, of all places, tickling his skin, and G’yozah laughed when he pulled back.

"Thank you," he said with a grin, and headed over to take hold of X’rhun’s hand and pull him along behind him. Ignoring their rapiers left in the other room, G’yozah guided them straight to the door and out into the Crystarium.

Only when the door was shut again, did G’raha let out the sigh waiting in his chest.

***

G'yozah's hand was warm in his —his gloves left behind somewhere inside the tower— and the air outside felt so much easier to breathe. G'yozah looked exactly like he did back home, maybe just a little more tan, but that could have happened anywhere. His smile was the same, his eyes were the same, the way he'd felt leaning on him was the same.

Yet he felt _different_. The way he navigated this odd world with such confidence, like he was just as at home here as in Eorzea.

It was odd. Seeing sides of G’yozah’s life he wasn’t part of back home on the source had never set off such feelings. X’rhun filed it away as something to think about another time, preferring to take the chance to be welcomed into this world.

Because that was what G’yozah was doing, happily pulling him along across the square outside, bustling with people. There were market stalls, performers and what seemed to be soldiers, all mixing together to a colourful blend of people and races. They took a moment to stop by the aetheryte shard, and the aether tickled the same way it did at home.

"I figure we’ll go around to all of them, so you’ll be all settled in!," G’yozah said with a grin, and X’rhun had the sudden wish to pull him back when he tugged on his hand again, to pull him close and kiss him. But he let it pass— because he realisation that he had time here, time with G’yozah, was slowly settling inside him.

So he smiled and nodded, and followed G’yozah.

They walked off to the side, up some stairs to a higher platform, with an incredible view out over the city.

"This is the Amaro launch!," G’yozah explained, quickly continuing with an explanation about the odd, dark creatures. It was fascinating to see Amal’jaa handling them, and once they moved on, he let his curiosity loose.

"The people here, they’re very varied. Is it like this everywhere?"

G’yozah hummed. "Pretty much, or what? Oh, you mean the races and stuff?" X’rhun smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess since only a small part of the world is left, everyone came here. Everyone seems a lot more open minded about different people here than at home.Though I guess they just have other issues instead."

X’rhun did not doubt that.

"They call everyone different things too!," G’yozah exclaimed as they continued down along the high platform. "Like— we’re not miqo’te, we’re _mystel_."

"Mystel," X’rhun said, tasting the word.

"Yeah, get used to it," G’yozah said with a laugh.

As their path continued, X’rhun quickly noticed the same pattern as with… _G’raha_, earlier. Everyone was greeting G’yozah, as if they knew him well. Asking him about the Exarch, nodding to X’rhun even, sometimes welcoming him.

No matter where G’yozah went, he was loved. X’rhun understood more than well. He himself had fallen, further than many.

"This area down here is called the Crystalline Mean! It’s where all the crafters and artisans work and gather. I help them out a fair bit lately, like— with gathering and hunting, mostly. I mean, I’ve been practicing some stuff but you know me, a little clumsy and rough around the edges."

X’rhun smiled. "You sell yourself so short."

"You haven’t seen me craft, Rhun," G’yozah laughed.

"Show me some time, then. I’d like to." _I’d like to know everything about your life here._ And G’yozah stopped, and turned to look at him, his eyes warm but with a hint of surprise. Then he smiled and nodded.

"I will! You can come with me tomorrow maybe."

G’yozah smiled and waved at several of the people stationed around the large open-air workshop area, and one girl waved at him almost accusingly, making him dramatically gesticulate back instead of heading closer. His laugh was soft and warm, and his hold still steady on X’rhun’s hand.

"There’s not a lot left in this world, most people live in terrible poverty," G’yozah explained, the words a stark contrast to his cheerful face just a moment ago. "But the people here work hard to provide whatever is necessary. And many I don’t doubt are inspired by their dear Exarch!" Another soft laugh, and X’rhun was loathe to admit to himself just how much he’d missed them.

Their path led back to the aetheryte plaza X’rhun had seen earlier, and then down a long set of stairs.

"You’ll like it down here," G’yozah said. "Oh?," X’rhun asked, but G’yozah seemed to want the area to speak for itself and stayed quiet, another wide grin on his lips. To the side a wide, dark but very green area opened up. Like an indoor garden, or a small arboretum. "They grow a lot of herbs," G’yozah explained. "A lot of it goes to the Spyragicks for medicines."

"A very self-sufficient town," he commented, as G’yozah pulled him along again. G’yozah hummed. "I guess so, yeah. There’s not been many options. This world wasn’t… safe."

It was X’rhun’s turn to smile.

"I was told you changed that."

G'yozah let out a chuckle that turned into a sigh as he looked as X'rhun. The sound of it lit a faint ache in X'rhun's heart.

"You know it's not that simple."

"I know. When is it ever, when you take on responsibility for a whole world?" His words were heavy, the meaning exactly what he said, but he delivered them with a small pull on the corner of his mouth, letting it soften the suddenly more serious conversation. It worked, G'yozah laughed again, and the ache quickly dulled under the sparks of warmth his voice set off this time.

"You have a point. And, we're here!"

G’yozah pushed a heavy set of doors open in front of him, and X’rhun stepped inside behind him. The sight that met him made his lips form a small ’o’ as his eyes scanned the tall, circular library. Next to him G’yozah grinned.

"You won’t need me to give you access here but, let’s head up and say hello anyway! This place helped me understand a lot of stuff when I’d just arrived here."

He followed G’yozah up the stairs, reading the titles on many a spine along the way. There were plenty of words and topics he didn’t recognise, which came as no surprise. And it made his fingers itch to pull the books out and browse through them, to learn about this odd place. G’yozah really did know him.

"Moren, it’s been a while!," G’yozah exclaimed as they reached the top, voice strong even though it was barely above a whisper. A young man with robes as green as his hair greeted him back, if a little nervously. X’rhun smiled before returning to admire the walls covered in books. The windows let in just enough light for the atmosphere to be almost magical, though he could tell it would strain his eyes horribly. And he hadn’t happened to have his reading glasses on him when he was pulled here…

G’yozah’s voice eventually pulled him back from his thoughts and the staring to the conversation at hand.

"This is X’rhun! He’s from the same place as the Exarch and me," G’yozah’s hand landed on his arm, pulling him closer. “_And_ he loves books and history a lot more than I do, so you can skip the picture books probably!"

G’yozah laughed, and this Moren turned to look at him with a rather shy smile. "Welcome to the Cabinet of Curiosity, Mr. X’rhun."

“Thank you, it’s nice to meet you," X’rhun greeted.

“I take it you’re new here then! You must have come a long way. I suppose you may want an introduction to all that is Norvrandt?" His voice was a little shaky, as if he was nervous, but the excitement to share his knowledge shone through.

"He will!," G’yozah cut in. "But not right now! We’re still in the middle of our tour of the city and— I’m sure it’s been a long day, hm X’rhun?" He leaned into X’rhun’s space, looking up at him with an almost begging shine in his eyes that could only mean one thing. G’yozah wanted some time alone after this. X’rhun would not deny him that.

"Yes," he agreed quickly. "I am impressed by this Cabinet however, I will happily come back and let you guide me around— perhaps tomorrow?"

"Of course! Any friend of G’yozah or the Exarch is always welcome."

They thanked him, and G’yozah’s hand was again warm against his as he pulled him back down the stairs and out of the library. G’yozah had been right. He did like the place, and he found himself looking forward to returning. Often at home in Eorzea, his times in libraries and archives would be related to specific cases or mysteries he’d come across on his journey. There’d be a specific purpose involved. This felt like a chance to explore something completely new, yet with a long history.

As G’yozah pulled him along, past some green areas outside, with fields and plantings, he wondered whether anything like red magic existed in this world, and whether the library would be able to tell him.

The aetheryte plaza was as beautiful as when G’raha showed him through it, but unlike him, G’yozah didn’t lead him straight to the markets.

"Let’s go upstairs. I like the pathways up there." X’rhun nodded and followed, remembering seeing walking paths under the crystal ceiling.

It was as atmospheric as he had imagined, the crystal ceiling above them making the light shining through it almost sparkle. Below he could see the bustle of the city spread out in all directions, the square they’d walked through earlier, the markets— it was honestly beautiful.

G’yozah guided him out onto a balcony, outside the protective structure of the city, and from there they could see out across the purple sea of trees. It really did look strange, yet so captivating.

"What I’ve seen of this world so far is all beautiful," he said, leaning against the ledge next to G’yozah.

"Right? It’s all different yet so similar. Like— This has got to be Mor Dhona right? Yet it’s so different."

X’rhun nodded, the same thought having crossed his mind. The tower landing here, next to what looked like an aetherically charged lake.

"I want to show you everywhere. Kholusia to the west has a city that was so messed up, but they’re doing their best now. And! Alisaie is down in Ahm Araeng. We should go see her. And… I think you’d like Rak’tika Greatwood. There’s so much to see here…" G’yozah’s voice trailed off, a soft smile lingering on his lips and X’rhun couldn’t help but reach out and stroke his fingers down the younger man’s cheek.

G’yozah’s hand came up to catch his, leaning in to the touch.

"I’m glad you’re here," he said, and X’rhun felt a small wave of gratefulness towards the man who had summoned him there.

For giving them this.

A moment passed, or maybe it was several, that didn’t matter. Then G’yozah spoke again.

"Let’s go to my room. It’s nearby."

X’rhun nodded. "Lead the way."

G’yozah grinned, and leaned in, landing a quick kiss on X’rhun’s lips before again pulling him along.

***

On the other side of the city, G’raha picked up a pair of long, black leather gloves, and carefully placed them on his desk, next to the two rapiers leaning against the wall. One of them had that extravagant red hat hanging on it, and he carefully lifted it. There was some dust on it, maybe from the landing, and the white, plush feathers were a little ruffled.

He smiled as he brushed his fingers over them, smoothing them out. And when happy with it, he placed the hat carefully next to the gloves. Better than hanging, he thought.

Next, he picked up the stray clothes of G’yozah’s lying over both the floor and a chair, and carefully folded them. If he lifted one of them to his face and breathed in G’yozah’s scent no one would ever know.

Just like no one would ever know the restraint it took to not activate the scrying mirror and take just the shortest of peeks at what was going on elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muffled A Whole New World plays in the background


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X'rhun settles in to the First.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, this still exists. As I would assume for most people, 5.3 was like a bucket of inspiration water straight down the back of my shirt. So?? Have a chapter. I've decided to adjust accordingly to 5.3, but that's on a bit more of a long game, so there are no spoilers in this yet whatsoever. This story is still pre-5.1 at this point. Gods I've missed writing these boys!!

Warm breath tickled X’rhun’s neck, just like the rays of sunlight coming in through the window teased his eyes, coaxing them to open. He slowly did, shifting under the heavy, but comforting, arms and legs thrown over him. A welcome weight.

_G’yozah._

He shifted onto his side, just enough to be able to watch the younger man, without jostling him around too much. His head was resting just by X’rhun’s shoulder, hair tousled and hanging over his face, and his mouth was hanging slightly open. His closed eyelids were still covered in now smudged eyeshadow, and his lashes fluttered a little as he dreamed.

He looked at peace, his lips almost forming a smile in his sleep. X’rhun let it spread to his own lips, before carefully reaching out to brush some hair out of his face. It fell right back, but X’rhun didn’t mind. Just— even a second of seeing more of his face was worth it.

X’rhun sighed, and shifted a little more, stretching his tired muscles as much as he could in his position. Still, it was enough for G’yozah to move, a soft sigh coming from his lips as he rolled closer, nuzzling his nose into X’rhun’s skin. He mumbled X’rhun’s name, and the hold around him tightened. G’yozah’s shoulder was pulled up, hand having found its way into X’rhun’s hair, and the morning sunlight made his skin almost glow.

He’d missed G’yozah. So incredibly much. His laugh, his voice, his eyes, his touch. His calm breathing next to him, just like this.

Even so, there was still confusion muddling his mind, eating at the edges of the joy. A different world… It was a difficult thing to get used to, even if it did contain G’yozah. It was strange, disorienting, yet it felt much more familiar than he could ever have imagined. And what was X’rhun but a wanderer, really? This time he had simply, accidentally, wandered further than ever before.

Though it had been more falling than wandering, really. He let out a soft chuckle at the thought, and turned his gaze back to G’yozah’s face. Most of their time together had been somewhat like this. Meeting up in unexpected places, travelling, finding the time between adventures in places either or neither of them were familiar with. Always pushing forward to the next place. Perhaps this was not so different after all.

But G’yozah had reasons to be here, and if X’rhun was welcome to be part of that— maybe he could shamelessly let himself stay still for a while. For now.

He’d longed for it after all, to be with him more again.

He let his fingers trail down the soft skin of G’yozah’s neck, across his collarbone and strong shoulder, all softly hunched up. It never ceased to amaze him how much strength the younger man had, both in mind and body. And how far that strength had taken him.

_To other worlds_.

And as G’yozah finally stirred, stretching his strong limbs and further tangling himself around X’rhun, he let himself melt into it, aching muscles and all. Let the kisses and caresses warm his skin, the love in G’yozah’s touch seeping in all the way to his bones, making him feel at _home_.

***

The region of Amh Araeng reminded X’rhun of Thanalan, though the redder hues of the rocks and soil showed that the mineral balance was different. It was more like the colours of home, of the cliffs and high peaks surrounding Ala Mhigo, and the taste of sand in the air formed a lump of longing in his throat that chose to settle in his stomach as he attempted to swallow it away.

He had never let himself linger on the idea of staying and settling, not when it would pull him away from the road and all the journeys yet to be made. But here, amid the strangest journey he had ever been on, the wish to return _home_ with G’yozah hit like a punch to his chest.

But that longing would never be but a dream, and his home was on the road. And wherever G’yozah was.

Such thoughts did nothing to prepare him for the second punch of longing for familiarity, for time with anyone he had found himself caring for along his journey, as G’yozah finally guided Ra-yu down near a large cliff structure. A young elezen was in the middle of battle, facing three spider-like creatures, and finishing off all three of them with a powerful moulinet just as they landed. X’rhun broke into a smile.

“Your spellwork is as powerful as ever, but those shoulders still need some work,” he commented, jumping off Ra-yu to let G’yozah follow. Alisaie swung around instantly and narrowed her eyes.

“You—!”

X’rhun just smiled, and Alisae’s attention turned to G’yozah.

“You! What did _you_...!”

“Hey, hey hey, don’t put this one on me!,” G’yozah protested quickly next to him, standing close enough that X’rhun could feel his warmth even in the hot, dry air. “This was all the Exa— _G’raha’s>_ doing.”

Alisaie sheathed her rapier and squinted at them again, mouth set in a straight line.

“What, so is he collecting more people we’ll need to get back home now?”

G’yozah laughed quietly next to him, in a way that seemed almost nervous.

“My understanding is that my situation is more akin to G’yozah’s own, and I should be able to travel back on my own. Or so this G’raha says, I have not tried yet.”

Alisaie huffed.

“I was as surprised as you are, Alisaie,” G’yozah explained. He fell silent for a moment, and then he continued. “And to be honest, I’m a little upset with G’raha. He didn’t talk to anyone, just—”

“Oh I see,” Alisaie said, voice flat. “This is the kind of visit that will require some shitty local tea. Follow me.”

X’rhun looked at G’yozah, and their eyes met, both breaking out into wide smiles.

“It’s good to see you again, Alisaie,” he said as they followed her.

“Likewise old man, don’t stumble and break any brittle old bones please, the healers here are needed for other things.”

X’rhun huffed in response.

She looked back at them then, and as he grabbed onto G’yozah’s shoulder, feigning the need for support, a warm grin spread over her face. The warmth of it travelled all the way deep into X’rhun, making him feel just that little less lost in this new world.

***

The tea could indeed be described with the word ‘shitty’, but X’rhun gladly drank another cup as G’yozah left them for some errands he had promised to take care of.

(“What, am I your baby-sitter now?,” Alisaie had asked, and G’yozah’s suggestive response had had her spluttering and shooing him away. X’rhun had laughed again, and it had felt good to be so carefree.)

Alisae told him about the work she did out here in Amh Araeng, the hopelessness these people had lived under and the way all that had changed with G’yozah’s arrival. Her face was almost blank as she spoke about the effects of sin eaters, of the year she had spent with the people here, protecting them in any way she could. And then it would turn bright, filled with adoration, as she explained the effects of G’yozah’s actions, of how he had pushed on even when it had become clear that something was wrong. How again, he had never hesitated to put his own life on the line. Her love and respect for G’yozah was clear in every word and look. And what her words and stories sparked inside him was pride and fondness, not for G’yozah, as one would expect, but for Alisaie herself.

The decision to pass on the knowledge of red magic and rapiers to the young girl once so long ago when their journeys crossed had truly been the correct decision. Here she was, in a different world, doing exactly what he wished for the legacy of the red mages to be used for.

And he suddenly felt grateful that he had been allowed the unlikely chance to come here and see that for himself. And as he told her so himself, she turned away, an embarrassed frown on her face.

“I’m only doing what anyone should!”

Perhaps they should, but not many would.

He left her with a promise to visit again while he was here, and let Ra-yu lead him back to the Crystarium. He wondered how G’yozah had gotten her across, whether she could travel back and forth with him as well. She knew the area well, he noted, never once straying from the direct path to that glowing tower in the distance. Another of G’yozah’s faithful companions.

Entering the city required the small curve to the Lakelands, the purple hues of the trees and underbrush again mesmerising him to no end. What an incredibly beautiful world this was. He wished to see more of it, and for a moment he wondered if he could lead Ra-yu back away from the Crystarium, in a different direction, to see what perhaps laid in the other direction from Lakeland.

But he pushed the urge down, and rode her across the bridge into the city. Again, Ra-yu seemed to remember the path back to the Rookery where they had picked her up earlier this morning better than he did. A friendly Amal’jaa carer took her off his hand with gentle, familiar strokes over her feathers, and Ra-yu preened in appreciation. She was as at home here as anyone, he noted with a smile.

From there, his aim was to continue his day in the Cabinet of Curiosity, and though perhaps using the aethernet would have gotten him there much faster, the walk through the city let him familiarise himself with it further. Locating the stairs down to the underground entrance did require asking a kind local who clearly seemed to already know him as “a friend of the Warrior of Darkness”, but he made it there in the end.

“Ah, welcome back Mr X’rhun!,” the keeper of the cabinet — Moren, if X’rhun’s memory was correct — greeted him as soon as he made it inside. Thankfully, the slight haze in his memory could easily be attributed to information overload from arriving in a new world barely a day ago at this time, rather than any aging that was or was not happening.

“Good day,” he responded, nodding in greeting. “I was hoping to perhaps spend some time here reading about Norvrandt. If you wouldn’t mind my presence, of course.”

“Oh goodness no!,” the man exclaimed, his face taking on an excited look. “Come, let us head a floor up, I have gathered some materials I thought would be good to start you off with already! Just a few tomes really, first about the few areas that remain as— I felt that may be most relevant to your experience of our surroundings.” The man rambled on excitedly as they stepped up the stairs to the next level of the Cabinet. And there upon a table on the side with large, bright windows, was several high piles of tomes. X’rhun couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, and Moren let out a small chuckle.

“When G’yozah said you have an interest in history I simply couldn’t help myself,” he explained. “You see, it’s not often I get to share my fascinations with like minded fellows! People here have tended to… prioritise living for the moment, not minding the past. And with the uncertainty our circumstances carried, who can blame them!”

X’rhun nodded, and reached out to drag his gloved fingers across the cover of the nearest tome. Dusty, but in pristine condition. The title on it however—

Just as he turned to the other man, to admit his shortcomings, Moren spoke again.

“Of course, it is my understanding that the lettering is quite different in our dear Exarch’s homeland, and as such I have also left some material on our writing system here, in particular a document the Exarch himself has penned, comparing what he himself was used to, to our way,” he spoke, pointing to a much smaller pile of what looked more like notebooks than tomes. “I was told you have quite some background in transcribing, so I am sure with these tools you will succeed in no time!”

X’rhun coughed lightly and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Ah, G’yozah did tell me that, or, I— I have only made assumptions that it was you he spoke of so dearly once during his visits here. Someone he holds dear, living for the preservation of old arts?”

The man’s words returned to the stuttering pattern they had held the previous day, as he became nervous. X’rhun smiled at him then, both to reassure the man and from the warmth spreading inside at the thought of G’yozah speaking of him to new friends and acquaintances even in other worlds. Proof that G’yozah held a small piece of him inside him, no matter where he went.

“That may have been me, indeed,” he responded, and lifted the top document to take a closer look. “Thank you very much for all this, it is much more than I could ever have asked for. I will surely enjoy my time here.”

“I do hope so!,” Moren exclaimed, excitement back in his voice. “Well then, do not let me keep you from your academic discoveries! I will be on the top floor if you need me.”

“Thank you.”

***

“I see Moren may have gotten a little over-excited,” came a familiar voice from next to X’rhun, and he looked up from the tome of annual summaries of the activities of the Crystarium he was in the middle of slowly, yet surely, wading his way through. G’raha Tia smiled and gestured to the high piles of tomes still strewn about the table he was sat at with a crystal hand.

“Perhaps. I am grateful, these materials are very informative — and fascinating. Thank you for letting me partake in them.”

“May I—?,” G’raha asked then, gesturing to a chair opposite of him, and X'rhun did not miss the way his ear left seemed to twitch without him knowing. A nervous tick, perhaps?

“Of course! It may be time for a break, I— am not sure how long I’ve been here, to be quite honest.

“Some four hours, Moren tells me,” G’raha answered quickly, and pulled out the chair and sat down. The sun will set soon.”

“And G’yozah?”

“Still out and about, I hear.”

X’rhun nodded, and took the chance to watch the other man as he sat across him again. Though he did look malms more rested than the day before, there was this undercurrent of _weariness_ to his entire being, that X’rhun could not ignore now that he had noticed it. _Older than he looks_, he’d said, and truly had that been so. Simply imagining it made X’rhun feel little, like he had yet to experience anything at all in his soon half a century of lifetime.

“How are you finding the writing?,” G’raha then asked, flipping open the tome nearest to him.

“Taking to it is faster than I imagined. With the language being quite the same it’s only about memorising the corresponding letters, really. It will take some days, of course, but I can already feel myself get quicker.”

“I am glad to hear, I hope you will find plenty of answers here. But— I am also, still, happy to share anything I am able to.” The left ear twitched again. X’rhun smiled.

“A Student of Baldesion, I hear?,” he asked, and G’raha’s eyes widened a little.

“Yes— Though, that was a long time ago. But yes. That is where I studied. The Allagans.”

“I have visited the island, and had several contacts there. I’m still not— sure what happened to them, but I have always valued the connections I had.”

“It’s— quite the mystery is it not… One day I wish to speak to Krile again. I have been told my old friend is one of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn now. Like G’yozah.” G’raha sighed. “Holding the fort back on the source while the rest are stuck here due to my mistakes.”

X’rhun placed a piece of parchment between the pages of his current tome and then closed it, clasping his hands above it.

“I do not know much about this world yet, but I can tell that your actions have done a lot of good. And did they not also stop… _G’yozah_ from dying back at home? I doubt any of the Scions feel any different in regards to that than I do. He matters to everyone.”

G’raha’s eyes were downcast to the table, and his crystal hand was rubbing the other. For someone with so much authority, and so much history, he came off as a rather shy, young boy. Shy, or perhaps too used to loneliness.

“You speak as if your relationship with him is no different than theirs.” Another eyebrow raised, and then he let his lips spread into a smile.

“Perhaps it is, perhaps not. I love him with my whole heart, but he is loved by two whole worlds. I understand my place.”

G’raha frowned.

“I think those words would hurt him, he holds you very dear.”

“As he does you.”

Another frown. “It’s not the same, you two—”

“Those words would hurt him as well.”

G’raha stopped, his left ear twitched again, and then he huffed, shaking his head softly. “You are right, of course.” X’rhun smiled back, again feeling warm inside. This G’raha seemed to be a wonderful man, and how could he not be, when G’yozah loved him so?

“I must say I’m very impressed with the detail of these annual records of the Crystarium, it is not often one sees such meticulous archiving. It’s a bit too detailed for the general overview I was hoping for but future historians are going to thank you for these,” he spoke then, finding it easy to slide into topics of mutual interest.

And on such topics they stayed, conversing enthusiastically until the sun had long since set and it was only candlelight that made G’raha’s crystal arm sparkle.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for joining me on this self-indulgent journey. <3

**Author's Note:**

> .........................short for now but let me know what u think
> 
> digs my own grave


End file.
